Oblivio
by D-Noire
Summary: Gracias a uno de los akumatizados, Ladybug y Chat Noir pierden la memoria. ¿Podrán ganar el combate aún sin recordar absolutamente nada?


La chica azabache se observaba a sí misma reflejada desde un edificio. Era extraño verse a sí misma con un disfraz tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan llamativo.

Era pegado a su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo suelto. Le gustaba la sensación, pero se le asemejaba a una especie de pijama, o tal vez un disfraz.

—¿Estaré soñando despierta? No sé qué sucede, pero siento que esto es un sueño —se dijo a sí misma.

Continuó admirando el extraño traje. Tenía cientos de puntos negros, eran tantos que hasta daba flojera pensar en contarlos. Estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Ella no recordaba tan siquiera su nombre, no sabía quién era y mucho menos porque estaba en ese lugar tan extraño, aunque era algo relajante.

Cuando vio su rostro notó que estaba adornado por una especie de máscara. Eso no le gustó. Intentó quitarlo, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

—Seguramente alguien me hizo una broma —pensó con enojo.

Continuó intentando quitarse el antifaz, pero no lo podía hacer. Su rostro dolía, era como si estuviera pegado en su piel. Era una sensación muy desagradable.

Repentinamente cayó al suelo, pero no estaba sola. Alguien había caído encima de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —se disculpó el chico. Tenía una voz muy dulce, muy agradable. Él le tendió la mano y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

Ambos se observaron fijamente y sintieron una chispa. Sus miradas conectaron de modo automático, fue una sensación muy bonita y al mismo tiempo gratificante para ambos.

Él vestía como un gato y también llevaba un antifaz.

—Me alegra ver a alguien más por aquí, pensé que estaba solo —admitió con un poco de miedo.

—Yo también pensé que estaba sola —admitió ella —. ¿Por qué vistes como un gato?

Él observó su ropa y después la miró a ella, ella también vestía de modo extraño.

—¿Y tú por qué vistes así?

—No lo sé... —admitió avergonzada. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio que en su cintura tenía un cinturón y un objeto circular —...todo esto es muy raro.

—Siento lo mismo, ni siquiera sé quién soy.

En el ambiente se sentía algo de complicidad. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ambos se sentían bien, como si se conocieran y pudieran confiar en el otro.

Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, era como la alarma de un auto. No dejaba de sonar. Incluso se asemejaba un poco al ruido de una bomba que está por estallar.

—¿Qué es ese pitido? —la azabache quería tapar sus oídos, se sentía demasiado cerca de esa zona.

—Viene de...

Y antes de que el chico rubio pudiese responder cualquier cosa, una luz invadió el cuerpo de ambos. Se sintió una especie de calidez gratificante. La luz era cegadora, así que cerraron los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron, la chica gritó debido a que había dos criaturas volando. Una parecía un gato y la otra una rata.

—¡Criaturas voladoras! ¡cuidado! —buscó algo que estuviera a su alcance para lanzarlo a ambas criaturas, pero no tenía nada.

—No otra vez —se quejó la criatura roja.

—¡Una rata que habla! —gritó la azabache. Y por alguna razón, se escondió detrás del chico rubio.

Él solo miraba a las criaturas impresionado, aunque con algo de dudas. ¿Eran reales? ¿eran alienígenas?

—Plagg, se supone que ellos no deben saber quienes son —se lamentó Tikki.

—Yo no sé quién soy —susurró la azabache. Tikki la observó con sorpresa.

—Yo tampoco —coincidió el rubio.

Plagg alejó un poco a Tikki.

—Tienen la oportunidad perfecta de darse cuenta de que sus amores si corresponden y pasa eso —no pudo evitar reír Plagg. Aunque Tikki lo golpeó en el estómago —. Adrien no creerá esto.

—Eso significa que van a poder trabajar en equipo sin problemas —le hizo notar Tikki —. El poder de Oblivio los hizo perder su memoria, cuando utilicemos el Lucky Charm no recordarán nada —suspiró ella aliviada.

—Ni siquiera recuerdan quienes son —le recordó Plagg —. No van a poder trabajar juntos.

—Plagg, recuerda que ellos son Ladybug y Chat Noir —Plagg rodó los ojos y le hizo burla a Tikki. Tikki estaba perdiendo su paciencia —. ¡Son los elegidos!

Tikki recordó las peleas que han pasado juntos, contra akumatizados cada vez más fuertes y difíciles de combatir. Ellos eran un gran equipo.

—Y nosotros hemos estado ahí para apoyarlos en cada batalla, hemos visto su avance —continuó Tikki.

Plagg asintió. Su chico había tomado más confianza en sí mismo a medida que las batallas avanzaban. Tikki tenía un buen punto.

—¿Cómo les recordaremos quienes son?

Tikki sintió y abrazó a su compañero. Plagg disfrutó mucho aquel toque, fue inesperado pero tierno.

—Aquí no hay nadie. Hablemos aquí mismo con ellos.

Asintieron y flotaron cerca de sus portadores, ellos los observaban con curiosidad y sin tanto miedo como al principio.

—Nosotros somos Plagg y Tikki —Tikki tomó la palabra —. Ustedes ahora no lo recuerdan, pero nosotros somos sus kwamis. Por eso llevaban esos trajes, ustedes tienen poderes.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron con asombroso.

—¿Tenemos poderes? —preguntó Adrien con gran asombroso.

—Primero que nada, tú eres Adrien Agreste —la verdad era que escuchar su nombre no lo hizo recordar absolutamente nada, era como escuchar una palabra vacía —. Y tú eres Marinette Dupain—Cheng.

Ninguno de ellos recordó algo. No sabían de sus personalidades, absolutamente nada.

—Cuando utilizan la frase mágica, se convierten en súper héroes —ahora estaba hablando Plagg —. Por eso llevaban esos trajes.

—Un malvado villano, a los cuales llamamos akumatizados se ha llevado todos sus recuerdos, es por eso que no recuerdan nada de ustedes mismos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Adrien enojado —. ¡No tiene derecho de jugar así con nosotros!

—¡Tenemos que darle su merecido e ir por nuestros recuerdos! —Marinette mantenía su chispa intacta, siempre peleando contra la injusticia.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, no podemos pelear.

—Podemos pelear y podemos ganar.

—No tenemos nuestros recuerdos. ¿Cómo piensas que ganaremos?

Adrien tenía sus dudas, ella también las tenía. No recordaba nada y dudaba de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

Vio a la criatura roja, a Tikki. Una chispa en sus ojos le daba algo de confianza, aunque no sabía porqué.

—¿Nosotros siempre peleábamos juntos? —preguntó Marinette.

—Siempre peleaban y siempre ganaban —asintió Tikki.

—Son un gran equipo. Los mejores Ladybug y Chat Noir que hemos tenido —opinó Plagg y Tikki simplemente asintió.

Marinette ya se sentía confiada, pero Adrien no. No sabía qué hacer, no quería perder o resultar herido.

—No creo poder hacerlo.

Plagg se iba a acercar a su portador, le iba a demostrar su apoyo, pero Marinette se adelantó.

—Yo creo en ti, confío en que podremos ganar.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí si no me recuerdas?

—Porque ellos dicen que somos los mejores y que somos un gran equipo. Un gran equipo necesita confianza —respondió Marinette —. Sé que ambos podemos.

Adrien parpadeó y por alguna razón, dijo una frase que conmovió a los cuatro presentes.

—Tú y yo solos contra el mundo.

Tikki y Plagg sabían que él ya había dicho esa frase anteriormente. Ellos no lo recordaban, era una buena señal. Chocaron los puños y nuevamente sintieron ese aire de complicidad.

—Eres una buena amiga, Marinette.

—También tú, Adrien.

Todo eso era tan irónico.

Plagg y Tikki les explicaron sus poderes y les dijeron que ninguna otra persona en París podía saber sobre sus identidades, solo ellos.

Se transformaron. La luz era molesta, pero tener sus poderes era algo bueno.

—Como ya fuimos afectados por el rayo olvida memorias, ya tenemos la ventaja de que no nos podrá atacar de nuevo —opinó Chat Noir.

—A menos de que lo intente y nos deje sin memoria de nuevo —objetó Ladybug —. Debemos ser más astutos que él. Intentemos encontrarlo.

Chat Noir utilizó su bastón, fue torpe y sin querer golpeó a Ladybug. Ella no le dio importancia, porque también golpeó al héroe con su yoyo.

—Somos demasiado torpes para ser héroes —se quejó Chat Noir.

—Siento que no siempre somos así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es solo una corazonada.

Con gran torpeza buscaron a Oblivio, hasta que lo encontraron muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel. A diferencia de otras batallas, casi no había personas presenciando o dando ánimos a los héroes.

Más de la mitad de los parisinos no tenían memoria.

—¡Deja de dañar a los parisinos! —le gritó Ladybug.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?! ¡ustedes no tienen memoria! —Oblivio estaba muy enojado, no podía creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo.

—Porque Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo y juntos ¡acabaremos contigo!

La pelea fue torpe. Ladybug era la más decidida, pero aún así, era ella la que más se tropezaba. Chat Noir la salvaba y utilizaban sus armas como escudos.

—Creo que no soy tan buena —se quejó Ladybug algo decepcionada.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido. Jamás había visto a una chica que se lance así al peligro. Eres intrépida.

—Quizás solo soy torpe...

—No lo eres. Eres asombrosa, Ladybug —ella se sonrojó un poco. Él también lo hizo.

La batalla continuó. Cuando se sintieron en peligro, utilizaron el Lucky Charm. Dio una sombrilla, Ladybug supo bien cómo utilizarla a su favor, porque golpeó a Oblivio y fue él quien perdió sus recuerdos.

Eso había sido muy inteligente.

Chat Noir atrapó al chico, quitó el guante akumatizado y lo rompieron. El akuma salió volando.

—Es hora... —dijo Ladybug para sí misma. Y utilizó su poder.

Las mariquitas aparecieron. Repararon los daños, devolvieron la memoria a todos e hicieron que ambos héroes cayeran al suelo mientras afirmaban sus cabezas.

—¡Auch! —se quejaron los dos mientras acariciaban su cráneo.

—¿Pasó algo, mi Lady? —preguntó Chat Noir confundido —. Siempre es un deleite verte, pero no recuerdo haberme transformado hoy.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Ladybug confundida.

Sus Miraculous comenzaron a emitir el típico pitido, ambos se despidieron de modo rápido y se escondieron para poder destransformarse.

En definitiva Tikki y Plagg se sentían satisfechos. Todo lo sucedido había sido algo muy bonito. Descubrieron que sus portadores confiaban en ellos mismos con o sin memoria. Además, Plagg había entendido que su chico de cualquier forma se terminaría enamorando de su Lady.

Eran un buen equipo incluso sin ser capaces de recordarlo.


End file.
